Unexpected Allies
by cygni195
Summary: This story is based on a Pen&Paper RPG, everything that happens in the story comes from this game. Expect some surprises. This is my first story R&R.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic I ever wrote and is based on a Pen&Paper RPG session, with four players controlling their characters and their actions. Any difference to the normal Evangelion story has been made by chance.

I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Star Wars.

* * *

Omal-Zan was looking out of the New Hope's Command Bridge, thinking of the new adventures he and his men would encounter, what new species and cultures would they find? He had planned this 100 long years long and now, at last, he was able to go to another galaxy.

Only few had dared to make such a trip, none came back, but he knew, he was better prepared then them, he had a whole fleet not only one ship, he had millions of specialists under his command for this expedition and a far more advanced technological level. Yes, he would go where only few had traveled and find new wonders and maybe horrors.

"Sir, the fleet is ready to move out." the helmsman announced.

"Alright," Omal-Zan felt his adrenalin rush inside his body "launch on the count of five!"

"Yes Sir." everyone announced.

"ONE..." the speakers blurred.

"TWO..." Omal could feel how everybody around him grew more and more nervous.

"THREE..." the grip on his armrests tightened.

"FOUR..." _'Almost...' _he thought.

"FIVE..." _'Yes...'_

"LAUNCH!" _'At last!'_

The fleet shot into the Hyperspace, of into the unknown, what will await them there?

2 weeks later.

"Man, I hoped to find something by now Arthur, but there 's nothing." Omal rambled.

"I thought you planned to make the first discovery in one month?" Arthur commented.

"Ah, you know me Arthur, planning is one thing, hoping the other." Omal answered.

"_Omal, this is Odan we have a problem."_ it suddenly came out of Omal's Comlink.

"Whats going on?" Omal asked.

"Theres a large disturbance in the force, I had a vision of a planet with Humans, that was terrorized by giant monsters and I saw some coordinates, we should check it out."

"Ok," Omal checked the coordinates "we will send a super fast shuttle full with spy droids there to study the the humans, ten minutes after them send a shuttle with a scout team,

Odan you will lead them, you should arrive a few days after the droids, you will build a hidden command base with a Mecha hanger,

the Mechas will take a slower transport because they wouldn't fit in the faster ones, it could take its time to reach you, the rest of the fleet will arrive sometime,

I don't know how long it will take, but we will come, Arthur you go with the Mechas, make sure they arrive hidden and Odan tell the scout team to take a low profile, no one on that planet should know that their Aliens, everyone has his Orders, move out!" Omal Commanded.

"Roger." Arthur answered.

"On it, but who should I take with me?" Odan asked.

"Let the Force tell you." Omal joked.

"Understood." Odan answered. With that everyone moved out.

5 days later

"Hey you think they have hot chicks on that planet?" Sin B'shaki asked.

"Oh, I hope so, or else this missions going to get boring." Jaster answered.

"Calm down you idiots or I'll smack you're heads together, you're supposed to help a planet in distress, not picking up girls!!!" Dorn yelled.

"Ah, give those guys a bit slack, their just that way, why else do you think Omal implanted them some machine in their heads so he only had to press a button to smack their heads?" Rade asked.

"Because they said stupid things about Omal's daughter's, while he was standing right behind them." Pedric commented.

"Oh, right. Man that was funny. Ha ha ha." Sapper laughed.

"Why did Odan pick those guys anyway?" Irene asked.

"Omal told him to let the force pick the people for this mission." Raziel answered his wife.

"I wonder how the person looks like that I'm supposed to switch places with?" Senni wondered.

"Whatever she looks like, she can't look better than you." Naroon complimented her.

"Thank you." Senni answered and kissed him on the cheek.

"The ship will exit Hyperspace in five minutes." the speakers blurted.

"Everybody get ready, and don't forget what you've been told in the briefing." Odan commanded.

"Oh oh, I don't remember anything from the briefing!" Senni yelled.

"This is just great." Dorn mumbled.

* * *

There, end of the Prologue tell me what you think.

The story bring a lot of surprises later on.

If you want a full Character Glossary of them send me an E-Mail and I'll send it to you, same goes for the story of Sin B'shaki, Jaster and Omal's Daughter's.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first chapter on Earth. I would have liked at least one review but I didn't get one, maybe because I forgot to enable anonymous reviews, but now it's active.

I forgot to enter this the last time;

"..." Talking

_"..."_ over comlink

thinking.

Hope you enjoy this.

_Earth_

"Alright, this is the Planet called Earth, it needs our help but never have met Aliens, " Dorn told the Team "so don't tell them who you really are."

"Sin and Raziel will have to wear the shapeshift units since their not human. Senni you'll have to wear one, too, since you're going to switch places with an human Maya Ibuki. Intelligence told us she's in the command bridge of an organization called NERV, not too high ranking but with some skills. Don't mess it up."

"But how am I supposed to do what she does, without even knowing what she does?" Senni asked.

"After we 'abducted' her we tell her who we are, what we do and ask her if she helps us. If that doesn't work, well, good luck." was all Dorn answered.

"Just great." Senni mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, Sin and Jaster will try to get a job as security members while I will try to get one as a technician. When we're in, we will try to plant some spy probes around the base, that will hopefully go unnoticed, since the Idiot bunch is in there." Dorn grumbled.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad..." commended Jaster.

"Yeah, you're worse!" Rade interrupted.

"Rade, Pedric your going to live as normal civilians, and see if the people are ready to know if the people here are ready to meet aliens. Oh and Pedric, since you're fourteen years old you'll have to go to the school in this city." Dorn went on.

"Okay, but I'll probably get bored in there." was Pedric's answer.

"Raziel, Irene you're going to be a normal, married couple who just moved into town. Sapper and Naroon, you two will be living as normal singles, no mess ups in there or I'll come and kick you're behinds personally. The rest of the guys will stay with Odan and build a front base in a mountain. Any questions?" Rade asked.

No one had a question.

"Good."

_The next day_

Amazingly, everything worked as planned (no really, it's a wonder it worked because normally Jaster, Naroon, Sin B'shaki or Senni screw something up, big time.).

The 'civilians' had no problems fitting in, the 'security' and 'technician' guys got their jobs, but how will Pedric's first day in school be, I mean he'll meet the children for one thing and the other thing is he is actually a genius, will he sleep or make new friends? Let's see.

_School_

"Children, I have an announcement to make, we're getting a new student. Strangely I only got this information today, but after our computers that information has already been there for month, well he should be here any moment." the teacher told the Students.

At that moment another teacher came in, whispered something to the other one end went out again.

"Alright, welcome our new student."

Through the door came a boy who was taller then Touji, and was built stronger and more athletic.

He walked up to the Teacher.

"Well, how about you introduce yourself to the class?" asked the Teacher.

"Okay." Pedric turned to the class "Hello, I'm Pedric Or..."

At the very moment an red haired Angel caught his eyes. Her beauty stunned him, he was unable to finish his sentence. It was like Cupid shot him. Not with his usual bow and arrows but with his new toy: a bazooka. Right after he was hit, he heard an angel choir singing.

He didn't care for the world or anything around him anymore. Too bad it still cared for him.

"Eh, excuse me if I interrupt something but you still haven't introduced yourself yet." the Teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"What, oh, uh sorry," blushing furiously, rememberring where he was "As I started I'm Pedric Orn, I'm from Germany and I'm looking forward to learn with you." Pedric blurted out, still red like a tomato.

Everyone in the class is laughing except for some. Hikari tried to get back some order into the class. Shinji was wondering why somebody would move into the city while it was being attacked by the angels. Rei as usual didn't care and the last one being, surprisingly Asuka as she recognized that the new student had been looking at her as he had spaced away and she somehow thought of it being, what, cute?

"Well now that this is over take a seat." the Teacher told Pedric, who immediately took a seat.

'What were those feelings? I don't even know her but I already like her a lot, is this love at first sight, or are my Hormones playing with my brain?' Pedric wondered.

Well thats it for now.

Is something going to happen between Pedric and Asuka?

Will Maya, after being abducted by Aliens, help them or just freak out?

Are the 'Brothers in Arms' capable of helping Earth, or just screw it up?

Find out later in the story.

Oh and I would really love at least one review, tell me if you like the story or if you hate, please.


	3. Authers Note

Explanation

I want to apologize if anyone got confused with my fanfic, but as I have told you in the beginning, this is my first fanfic.

Okay, the first thing I should tell you is, that the characters who don't exist in Evangelion are our Player Characters from the Star Wars Role playing Game.

Secondly, they don't exist in the Star Wars you know, the Rebellion Era (Episode IV, V and VI) ended about 200 years in the past.

Thirdly, the guy called Omal-Zan has fought in the Rebellion Era on the sides of the Rebells, Odan-Orr, as a Jedi, did the same, both belong to the Draethos Species.

Arthur, an Assassin Droid, once belonged to the Empire, but was eventually captured and reprogrammed by the Rebells (with some flaws, due to the security programs he had installed in his Droid Brain).

After the war, Omal founded an organization called "Brothers in Arms", because there were no females in the organization (but not because they weren't welcome, there just wasn't a female who wanted to join) and because they felt like brothers while in combat.

The organization built their base on Endors Forest Moon and earned money by doing jobs for others.

As time went by the "Brothers in Arms" grew in members and Omal hired a lot of Scientists, Engineers and Technicians. Soon enough the "Brothers in Arms" became a noteworthy Force in the Galaxy.

Although females also joined them, the name wasn't changed. Because nobody complained about the name and Omal was to lazy to invent a new name.

Well, after fighting in every major war that came in time, the "Brothers in Arms" became an Army of elite soldiers. Their technological Level rose steadily and even beyond those of the other Factions in the Galaxy.

After the last war Omal decided to start the journey he had planned 100 years ago, but couldn't be done due to wars erupting.

Now a part of the "Brothers in Arms" journey into the new Galaxy (ours). The rest should be in my fanfic.

As I told you in my prologue, if you want Character Glossary's of them just ask, but the most will be shown later in my fanfic.

Again, sorry if I confused you.


	4. Chapter 2

Well here is my next Chapter for the story.

Sorry for taking so long with the Updating, but the guys who where supposed to work out what their Characters did, well, lets just say one had no time and the others no idea.

I want to thank RahXephon for giving me some advise on how to write the chapters and for telling me that I made a mistake with my Explanation-Chapter, sorry about that.

Well lets finally get on with the story.

_Day Three 00:23 in the morning_

Maya Ibuki was sleeping peacefully at home, as suddenly, a bright light seemed to form inside her eyelids. She suddenly woke up in a huge room with metal walls and dimmed lights. She was lying in a blank bed.

She wondered what was going on. _'Is this a dream?'_.

A door opened and a 2 meter tall figure entered the room. It would probably not disturb her that much if it was at least humanoid.

It had two large compounded eyes, a stalk like neck, six limbs sprouting from a cylindrical thorax and abdomen. Two triple-jointed arms extended from the shoulders, ending in long, three fingered hands. It had greenish gray colored skin.

It stood on four legs. The rearmost pair were well muscled and seemed to be used for jumping, reminding Maya of a Grasshoppers legs.

It had a triangular head, which sported two floppy antennae.

_'No, not a dream, a Nightmare!'_ she thought as it came closer to her. It looked at her, then it suddenly started talking.

"Ah, I see you are awake Miss Ibuki, may I introduce myself? I am Akarin Rhirr. My Species is called Vratix. May I ask how you feel physically, so I can be sure that you're alright?"

"What? Ehm fine but where am I?" asked Maya a little stress in her voice.

"You are still in Japan, just in a mountain close to your city. We have built our base in it so nobody knows that were here." answered a second of this Aliens which just came in. This time more humanoid.

"What the...? Whats going on here and why am I here? What are you? What..." Maya was slowly loosing her nerves. The Second alien came to her and suddenly after it touched her she felt more calm.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"Calming you down by having you feel that I mean no harm. Now to your first question,

we've come from the neighbouring Galaxy to explore this Galaxy. One day I had a vision of this planet, it had a lot of problems, the world was in a broken state and big monsters attacked this city in particular. In the end the world would suffer an even worse fate.

I told it to our leader and he send a huge Recon group of hundreds of Spy-Droids, to find out what was going on and to study this world.

Then he sent me and a team to build a base and try to help you as good as possible.

Another team with Heavy Equipment will arrive here in a few month.

We have taken you to this place, so that one of our operatives could take your place in NERV, because that Organization had something to do with the monsters and we needed Data directly from that source.

If you would be so kind to help us, we would be very grateful, but we won't force you.

Now to your final question, my name is Odan-Orr, I am a Draethos and I am one of the three Supreme Commanders of the 'Brothers in Arms', that's the name of our Organization.

I'm a Silver Knight which means that I am one of the strongest Warriors in our Organization.

I'm also a Jedi Master, I can use the energy that surrounds all live to do supernatural things."

"Okay, so you tell me, even though your not human, don't come from this galaxy and don't even know whats wrong with this planet, you want to help us? At what price, this planet? Us as your slaves? What?" Maya asked.

"At no price at all, we just want to help you. Oh and by the way, we have humans in our galaxy, too." Odan answered.

"I don't know why but I somehow believe you. What do you want me to do?" Maya couldn't believe she actually wanted to help some Aliens who had kidnapped her and told her such an insane story. But somehow she felt that she could trust them and the world could really use any help it could get.

"You could help our operative in NERV by telling her what she should do." Odan replied..

"I could go myself and just send you the Information." Maya said.

"I don't want you to risk your life for us. Our operative can watch out for herself if needed, we couldn't guaranty your safety but hers." Odan answered.

"Okay, nice of you to watch out for my safety, but am I confined in this place?" Maya asked

"No, we can give you a shapeshift-unit with which you can alter your looks and you can go and come as you want. We'll even give you as much money as you want, we'll just need you here when our operative has problems, look at it like some strange vacation." was Odans answer.

"Thats very nice of you, but where did you get the money?" was Maya's next question.

"Computer hacking, not legal, but we had few options." he answered

"Oh, ...okay."

"If your up to it I can give you a tour through the base, if not I can bring you to a more comfortable room."

"I'll take the room, I'm a bit shaken by all that information."

"All right, follow me please."

_Day three morning_

"Rade, I don't know if I can go to school again." Pedric moaned.

"Why, did you mess up your cover?" Rade asked.

"No, I totally embarrassed myself in front of the class."

"Oh, how did you do that?"

"Well, I was just introducing myself as I suddenly saw this girl and it felt like I was flying to heaven as I saw her. Man I stopped mid sentence in front of the class, everybody started laughing."

"Her too?"

"Ah, I don't know, I just sat down and was quiet for the rest of the day."

"Well, get back to school, show how strong and smart you are and who knows maybe she'll talk to you."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you where hit by love."

"How do you know that I love her, I don' t even know her name?"

"Because I know you, you keep you cool in the most stressing moments like when somebody shoots at you, or while you operate someone with the first in effect and the patient screams and yells and while I drive or fly. But I never saw you in love so that must mean your in love, or your just going insane."

"Thanks Rade, but I hope your wrong about the going insane part."

"Me too, should I drive you to school?"

"HELL NO, your driving style could get people killed."

"Oh, yeah right, that was it. Ha ha ha."

_Later in school_

_'Well, here I go.'_ Pedric thought

As he entered his class some of the students who saw him snickered and started chatting with their friends.

_'And there goes my hope that they might have forgotten yesterday.'_ was his next thought.

He entered his class, sat down on his chair and hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself today.

Suddenly Touji came up to him, "Hey new guy, you'll get a beating from me later, don't take it personal its some sort of tradition of mine." he said so that only Pedric heard him.

_'Well he got guts.'_ Pedric thought

"Isn't that a pretty stupid tradition?" Pedric asked

"Not for me it isn't." was all Touji answered

"Great my second day and it seems like it won't get better." Pedric thought

_Later after school_

Pedric saw Touji and Kensuke waiting for him.

_'Whats the other guy doing here?'_ Pedric wondered

Asuka was walking home as she suddenly heard a voice

"Well, you ready to get bashed?" Touji asked

She saw the three in the back of the school

"Listen, can't we just say you bashed me and let it be, I don't want to hurt you." Pedric sugggested

"Hm, the new guy doesn't even look agitated, he doesn't seem to think Touji's a match for him" She thought.

"You think you could hurt me? Take this!" Touji swung a punch on Pedric, next thing he new, he flew through the air and landed face first in the dirt

"OUTCH, what happened?" he wondered

"HOLY CRAP, I DIDN'T SEE HIM TOUCHING YOU!" Kensuke yelled

_'What the? How did he do that?'_ Asuka wondered

"Ok, again can't we just pretend you bashed me and leave it by that? That way your reputation or whatever won't get damaged and I don't have to hurt you." Pedric suggested

"Don't take me to lightly!" Touji answered

He tried to sweep Pedric with his legs, but Pedric just jumped over them.

"Come on, I don't want to hurt you, just stop, ok?" Pedric asked

"How come you don't even seem to make this effortlessly, huh?" Touji asked

"If you stop I'll tell you, deal?" Pedric asked

After thinking a bit Touji just nodded his head. Pedric helped him stand up.

"I was trained by a few Martial Arts Masters in technics you never heard of, I had to use this skill to defend myself more often than I would like it." Pedric started "I had to defend myself from things that tried to hurt me..."

"Wait, things?" Kensuke interrupted

"Animals, I meant animals. Well because I had to use these technics, I learnd how to adjust them for the situations that I could face. One of the Masters told me, if you want to learn to fight properly, than fight for real, anything else can't prepare you properly for a fight." Pedric finished

"That sounds pretty weird to me, where did this stuff happen?" Kensuke asked

"I wont tell you that, its something I don't wish to tell you out of personal reasons, ok?" Pedric replied

"Oh, ok" Kensuke answered "but if you feel like telling than talk to me."

"Uhh, ok?" Pedric wondered

As they continued talking no one recognized that Asuka had seen everything

_'Theres more to the new guy than I thought. Maybe I can find out a bit more, but why does the thought of learning more about him intrigue me so?'_ Asuka thought.

_In NERV_

Sin'Bshaki and Jaster walked around talking about the interesting discoveries they made.

"Man, did you see Captain Katsuragi? She's H.O.T. Hot!." Jaster said

"Yeah, ain't it great that there are hot chicks on this planet?" Sin'Bshaki agreed

"Oh yeah makes the job a lot more fun! Who of us gets to try to date her?" Jaster asked

"Eh... dibs?" was all Sin'Bshaki said

"WHAT?" yelled Jaster

"Don't you know the universal protocol rules for dibs?" Sin'Bshaki asked

"They go for chicks too?" Jaster wondered

"Well... yes?" Sin'Bshaki mumbled

"DAMN, okay, but if you mess it up I'll get my try." Jaster said

"Yeah right as if I would..." Sin'Bshaki smirked as suddenly

"YOU TWO IDIOTS SHOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT WOMEN AND START WORKING, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOBS!" Dorn yelled at them

"AH! Oh, eh yes Dorn." both answered

"Those two will mess it up, I just know it." Dorn mumbled under his breath

"What where we supposed to do anyway?" Jaster asked

"I have no idea, you think it could have something to do with the stealth-sensors I'm carrying with me?" Sin'Bshaki wondered

"Nah, I think we wanted to put those in the Womens clothing area." Jaster answered

"Do they have one here?" Sin'Bshaki asked

"Let's find it out." Jaster suggested.

Well, there goes Chapter 2, I want to apologize again for taking so long, sorry. I hope to update faster from now on, because the others want to help me more from now on.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
